Talk:Breath of Fire
Where does this come from? I can see the skill name in the in-game list, but where does this description come from? The actual skill descriptions for skills like this and Star Burst seem exceedingly dubious, suffice it to say. Source? --130.58 13:32, 13 March 2006 (CST) :I didn't get to read the skill description, but judging by the Saltspray Dragon Hatchling's other skills, I'd say this is a melee fire spell, like Flame Burst. --Karlos 06:34, 27 March 2006 (CST) Fire damage? I had storm chaser on me and it didn't seem to trigger 19:35, 26 March 2006 (CST) :Does SC activate on Eruption damage? 62.235.128.143 19:37, 26 March 2006 (CST) :: No idea, never tried it, i'd think so 19:43, 26 March 2006 (CST) :::It does. I tested it just to make sure. --Crazytreeboy 09:18, 5 July 2006 (CDT) Reference? I simply don't buy the reference to the Breath of Fire video games. I think the skill is simply describing ummm....breathing fire. But, I don't know where we draw the line on whether we think it's a reference or not. --Wil 02:16, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :Edit it so it says "could be derived from", makes it more vague and self-interpretable. ::See Primal Rage and Double Dragon. -- Gordon Ecker 18:52, 3 September 2006 (CDT) why SHOULD it be a reference? I mean If I decide to name my shoes to sumthing, does it have to be a reference to every frikkin thing with the same name? I dont think it has any connection, just like Wil said, I'd say its just descrived ur breathing fire.. =) Majnore 13:22, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Might be worth a note though. Although I doubt it's anything to do with the video game --Elisa Angelstine 13:25, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Removing the "trivia", it's been bugging me for awhile now. Zulu Inuoe 06:02, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Well in that case, why not remove every "Trivia" from every skill, weapon, item, and quest on this site? Who cares what ANY of them are named after? I could think of a thousand obscure references for every single item in the game. It's a rather useless waste of page space anyway. You're being hypocritical if you think the reference YOU edited into a skill page is better than someone else's. Let's stop the infighting, children. AgentWolf 00:17, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, saying the The Black Beast of Arrgh isn't a reference to anything is wrong as well. I think that trivia should only stay if it's something as obvious as that. Overlord Stan 03:22, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Someone at Anet is getting lazy on skill icons =P This looks exactly like reckless haste except turned around and colored red.--Thelordofblah 21:13, 19 October 2006 (CDT) : ::Not the first time. Take a look at . Even isn't THAT different. ::: And what about and ? ::::Heh, nice catch. DKS01 07:39, 6 April 2007 (CDT) : --Ckal Ktak 06:08, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Wow..... The Hobo 00:38, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: ::::::: Good finds everyone...though I'm not seeing the Bestial Fury/Parasitic Bond one... DKS01 01:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Same thing just different colors I think...Ashvirenza :::::::: ..... Lazy!! -- Elisa Angelstine 13:32, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::: , saw this sumwhere else.. just thought of putting it up here as well.. Majnore 10:35, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Have u seen this game "Loki"? it steals icons from lots of games, Extinguish and Zealot's Fire for example.. its kinda funny =) Majnore 08:13, 5 October 2007 (UTC) It's not being lazy, it's being smart. Ever heard the saying "Don't work hard, work smart"? (or something very similar). As long as the icons aren't exactly the same, I'm happy with Anet having taken more time on other things like game content rather than making pictures (which could take alot of time if you're making 1,500+ unique skill icons. It would be hard enough to just think of what to draw). In any case, full power to GW2 development for now, I say! :P 03:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Breath of Fire is possibly named after the video game series of the same name. (noted by 81.86.161.153 (Aug 10th 2006 - Oct 5th 2007), AgentWolf and 76.17.252.210 (May 30th 2008), 71.88.213.9 (June 7th 2008)) or the MTG card, or ya know, dragons (noted by Gigathrash). --◄mendel► 11:41, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :ZomG! Let's not forget ALL obscure trivia mentions while it's obviously just a "description" of the skill. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I always thought this was a confirmed reference, just like 9001 other fighting game references. Huh. --Vipermagi 14:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC)